


Driving towards the morning

by creativwritingmind



Series: Ella [12]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	Driving towards the morning

"Son of a bitch! Vermin! I'm going to rip out your lungs with my bare hands!" Ignoring the sharp pain in his shin where Tyler kicked him full force Josh gripped his best friend only thighter and proceeded to drag him out of the store and away from the various handycams filming the scene. The singer was kicking and screaming, totally out of his mind, and in a way Josh could understand perfectly why he had snapped so hard. Still, the fear and surprise in Logans eyes as he raised his hand to his bleeding nose and looked at them in shock told him that Tyler was terribly wrong. That boy had not the slightest clue of what was going on. "LET THE FUCK GO OF ME JOSHUA!" the younger spit another time, while the shops onwer stepped beside her employee. "Do you want me to call the police, Logan?" she asked worried, but the boy quickly shook his head, once again locking eyes with the drummer. "No, I think Mr. Dun has this under controll. I'll meet you outside." Dissapearing in the back of the shop Logan left it to Josh to force his friend outside, pouching a few more hits on their way. 

Once in fresh air and out of the cameras reach Josh finally released his friend who immidiatly started to kick a tire of a nearby car and cursed loudly. "What the fuck Josh? You're my fucking friend, why do you help that piece of shit? I'm going to kill him, I'm going to..." "Tyler..." "cut off his fucking dick, I'm ripping his heart out, I slice his throat open," "Ty..." "that fucker is going to bleed for what he has done, and if it's the last thing I'm doing, I'm going to..." Being gripped hard by his shoulders, spun around and smashed into the nearest wall Tyler felt the air leave his lungs with a woosh, making him dizzy but also clearing his brain from the mist of rage for a moment. Surprised he starred into the eyes of his best friend closely before him, a shiver running down his spine on the low growl Josh gave as he tried to move. "Calm the fuck down, will ya? Are you even aware that you just caused major drama in front of like 50 people with phones? That your little tantrum in there is already all over the internet by now? And you fucking HIT HIM IN THE FACE TYLER! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Shrinking into himself a bit as Josh yelled at him the singer felt guilt and realisation settling into his stomach and leaving him sick. Wriggling out of the now loosening grip of his friend he stumbled to a grass verge on the sidewalk, doubled over and vomited a few times before he stabled himself with one hand on the wall beside him and tried to regain breath again. 

Starring at him Josh couldn't help but voice a helpless: "Fuck." while he tried to slow down his own racing thoughts. The past 72 hours had been the worst of both of their lives, from the moment they had found Ella lifeless in the bathtube up to the second Tyler bolted out of her hospitalroom in fury to find the boy he saw as cause for all the shit that had happened. It had only been a matter of time before he snapped, after he had reigned himself in so well when the doctor told them the news about Ellanas condition. He had been on her side in an instant, and hadn't left her until he have had the chance to talk to her, to assure her that he'd not let her fall, not because of something like this. But once Tyler could be fairly sure that she was save his anger had been rising. Now it seemed like his body took the toll for the emotional rollercoaster his psyche had been forced in when he had to sit down to get a hold of the trembling that took him over. Sighing the drummer crouched down beside him, rubbing slow circles on his friends back, trying to keep his own voice steady. "It's ok man, I get where you coming from." Spiting into the space between his feet Tyler let his body go slack and collide with the drummers beside him. "I nearly lost her, Josh. WE nearly lost her." 

It was a strangled sound that followed, somewhere between a sob and a caugh and Josh instinctivly wrapped his arms thight around the younger and pressed his face into his neck, letting him hide the tears that needed to brake through. That was how Logan found them when he had managed to stop his nose bleeding and finding the courage to go outside to search for them. The young man's hurt pride was pushed aside the second he got sight of them and Josh felt a bang in his chest on the way Logan didn't hesitate a second to fall to his knees beside Tyler and put a hand on his shoulder. "What happened? Where is she?" he asked, his voice clearly trembling. The drummer knew that this was all too much, for all three of them, so he decided to take the matter in his hands. "Ella is safe now. But we need to talk Logan. Let's get in the car." Admiring the way the youngest of them just nodded firmly and reached out his hand to help dragging Tyler up Josh led his exhausted friend back to their car, made him lay down in the backseat. The singer tried to protest, but the strains he had been through took over and knocked him out before they even left the parking lot. Quietly Logan sat in the passangers seat, observing the face of the unconcious man behind him. "Ok, he's out." the boy began, cautiously shifting his attention to the drummer. "What happened?" Turning the car over to the side of the street Josh killed the engine and ran his hands over his face. He was tired, dead tired, and to be honest all he wanted to do was to curl up to a ball and cry. But Ella needed him to stay strong...and so did Tyler too. "Logan....I know you and Ella have broken up a while ago and you may not have been aware of what was happening to her, so this might be a shock. She tried to kill herself yesterday. She took Tylers meds and put herself into the bathtube. We were lucky to find her in time, just a few minutes later and she would have drowned." 

Paling Logan sunk back into his seat and gripped the handrest beside him. "Fuck!" "You say it! But...there's more." Taking a deep breath Josh got on. "There's more to it then only you breaking up with her. She's pregnant Logan. She's about to get a baby. And she was so desperate that she decided to end their boths lifes." His voice breaking on the last few words Josh couldn't hold back the sadness anymore then. Up to now he had banned all those thoughts out of his mind, had functioned, but here, in the dawn of another night, with Tyler passed out behind him and everything that happened rushing down on him the WHY? Made it's way to the front. Why hadn't she called? Why hadn't she talked to him? When did he had lost Ellanas trust so much that she rather tried to end her life then come running to him like she had done so many times in the past? The drummer felt like he had failed, completly and utterly failed, in the one task he had been given in life, the one promise he had given himself: Keeping Ella safe forever. 

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze, Josh turned his head. Logan was crying too, there was nothing strange too it. Even if Tyler never had wanted to admit it the both older had known that the boy really loved Ella, that had been why they had let him get close to her in the end. "Are they ok?" Logan whispered, as if the question would raise a monster if asked too loud. "Yeah, they are...for now at least. But Ella is too thin and too weak for this now. She'll need a lot of help and medical attention to get through this pregnancy healthy...if she does get through it that means." The second he voiced the thought Josh flinched on it. Oh fuck. There was still THIS decission to be made. The night got darker and darker around them, but the inside of the car didn't. "I'll be there, whatever it takes." Logan stated, simply, a truth, not a vow to anyone. Giving Tyler a glance in the mirror, finding him still asleep Josh started the engine. "Alright. We're going home."


End file.
